


Clones and Doppelgangers Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Clones, Doppelganger, Identity Porn, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in June 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Clones and Doppelgangers Recs

**Title:** In a Hell of a Fix  
**Why:** Bucky realizes pretty much immediately that the Steve who came back through the portal is not Steve. (Endgame spoilers.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652204>

**Title:** A Little Bit of You, A Little Bit of Me  
**Why:** Bucky sends Steve to rescue their kid clones. Nice mix of identity porn, Bucky recovery, and action/adventure  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274387>

**Title:** Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm real  
**Why:** Identity porn and clones set in a modern AU. Really well crafted storytelling and characterization.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813882>

**Title:** Out of the Dead Land  
**Why:** One of my favorite fics and also has all the elements of clones/ identity shenanigans that I love.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871955/>

**Title:** Siege  
**Why:** A heartbreaking twist on the Winter Soldier trying to be Bucky trope  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880297>

**Title:** Winter's Children  
**Why:** A great fic that in many ways embodies everything that makes me like fics with clones in.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771769>

**Title:** World of Our Making  
**Why:** What if the Winter Soldier wasn't Bucky? It makes you feel for both Steve and “Bucky” and makes you think about what is right or wrong really?  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428241>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
